


Moon bathing.

by GL0SS13R



Category: Gloss.
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL0SS13R/pseuds/GL0SS13R
Summary: Ever wondered how the Moon and the Sun collided?





	Moon bathing.

Suffocating. It was the word that best describes what I feel each day—from the time that I have to jump out of my bed, until I get back to it again to regain the energy that the world has taken away from me. I'm breathing, but I couldn't feel it. My heart beats on its usual pace yet my mind says it's getting exhausted from moving like I do. I don't know where to start this one, but I've been planning on doing this even if I'm fully aware that I'm not going to allow you to read this... there's a chance, but I honestly don't know when.

I could still remember the exact date of that night... 8th of May, 128th day of this year. It was just a usual night for me, I had a normal day where the only thing that I did was to exist—yet I still feel exhausted. That was actually the main reason why I usually go to an abandoned park. Going there to just let out a long, weary sigh is not a huge hassle because it's near. It served as a haven to me. No one actually goes there other than me because people think it's haunted.

They think that every abandoned place is haunted... I'm not a place, but I got abandoned by so many people, does that make me haunted?

I could still remember how I allowed my favourite jeans to finally touch the ground because the bench was too cold for me. Everything is cold, actually. The wind, my sweater, my hands, and even each strands of my hair is cold. I chose to just shrug the cold away to somehow forget it, and also to let out the heaviest sigh that I've been holding back. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around my knees as I stare at the city lights. All are so bright and colourful that it somehow hurts my eyes, because I hate being exposed to too much light, honestly. I smiled at the thought that I'm under the moon again, in front of the line that the sky and the city makes; this is perfect, indeed a safe haven. Well, actually, I was about to squeal a bit that time because of the damn coldness and overwhelming feeling that the city lights gives me, but I felt a bit awkward. That made me roam my eyes around; from the moon to the sneakers that I'm wearing, and also to what's behind me. I got astonished when I looked at the right side of the park. I swear, I have never been so amazed of my own point of view, because I tend to see things on a awful or awkward angle.

Jeez, that was the most beautiful sight that I almost fainted. I stood up to somehow compare my height with his secretly but I got a bit upset that he's way taller than me. But I just let it slip because he's attractive. He was holding the rail and it seemed like letting go of it would be the end of his world, and also, he kept on mumbling things that are inaudible. He's a funny guy, but he's cute. He looked like he's memorizing each shits on the periodic table. It was the first time that I didn't got scared nor anxious of checking someone out. This person is worth staring at, and I am solemnly looking respectfully, good god. 

I met his eyes. That simple gaze that I almost ran for my life because my whole system suddenly stopped. I almost called all the saints that were sent to heaven, telling them to stop the time because I'm living the best moment of my life. Despite of the Moon, shining so bright in the sky, my sight says no. I couldn't see anything in his features the way I want because it's kinda blurry. But one thing's for sure:

He's ethereal.

I wondered a lot of things as I let myself be lost in his eyes.

How does he likes his eggs every morning? Is he obsessed with coffee even if he's not allowed to take a sip of it like me? What are his dreams? His favourite genre? Does he like kids? And so much more. It was the night where I found home on a situation where I feel so lost. The same night where the endless storm in my heart stopped, my serotonin level raised than ever, for real. 

That's how I felt when I met you.

Meeting you is like finding home, happiness and peace in the middle of a desolated place. It was like having everything good in this world in one person. Days are worth enjoying and cherishing if it's with you.

You said I'm the one who keeps you safe.

Baby, you keep me sane.

My life was a whole catastrophe until you took me out of it and pulled me into your world. 

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Words like I love you are so simple yet meaningful to say, but it'll never be enough to express how I feel about you.


End file.
